The Secret Princess!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Secret Princess! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Ash Ketchum: - - Hiccup: Astrid: - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Philmac need some time alone, so he has to go out somewhere. Emerl: Are you sure? Mark EVO: (Nods) Ash Ketchum: I hope he's okay. (Cut to see Faba: Gladion: Lillie: - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Secret Princess! Narrator: - - Lusamine: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (We cut to Philmac alone and feeling very depressed and hopeless after being defeated by Primus Onslaught and Dark the Unknown) Philmac: ... (Flashback starts) - - - - (Flashback ends) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: I'm really sorry, I messed up. - - - - - Gladion: What's real story about you, Philmac. You told Team Robot and the others a little bit of your story, but not the whole thing. Lusamine: Philmac: - Lillie: Philmac, I want to know the whole story about what really happened. (Philmac Philmac: (Sighs) Okay... I'll tell you the whole backstory. But the truth is, I don't know who created me either. I have no memory of that. Lillie: Philmac: Yeah, but I didn't tell Emerl and the others what really happened. - (Flashback starts) Philmac: I woke up in a unknown world that I don't know of, but it is a peaceful place. From there, I meant a girl named Minerva the Squirrel who's really a skilled fighter and swordsman, she also has a couple of friends with her. We didn't know each other much, but she did teach me how to fight. - - Philmac: Yeah, I've been battling bad guys so many times I really became a elite warrior, thanks to her. We became good friends. I then try to learn how teamwork and friendship really means. - - - Philmac: Yeah, and after our great battle, I start have a crush on Minerva and she feels the same way. So on that night me and Minerva understand our feelings... And we're about to have our first kiss. - - Philmac: I was so close to understand how both friendship and teamwork meant, but when I was about to kiss her.... Boom, evil arrives. We wasn't ready for something like this. - - Philmac: The Armada came here to this world for one thing... genocide, we tried to stop them but they're far beyond our limits. So we have to retreat the planet, but people who tried to fight were destroyed. me and Minerva did found a way to escape... until someone spotted me from behind and fires a fatal blast... And just when that about to hit me, Minerva pushes me to save which shots her in the process... My life was saved, but Minerva... weren't so lucky... - - - - Philmac: The worst has yet to come, When Minerva died on my arms, I became furious and angry, then a dark aura has unleashed within me, and then several heartless surrounding me. And with no hesitation, I destroyed them... but... those heartless.... Are actually Minerva's friends as well as his friends... They were supposed to evacuate the off the planet, but the heartless control them and leave them to die. As the result, the Armada fires a powerful weapon that killed everyone on that planet. I somehow survived, but the whole planet turn into a wasteland. saw all of her friends killed by my hands, and I was shocked in fear, my pure heart is sealed up and then everything went black. When I wake up, my sorrow and anger already grew, which made me what I am back then a false version of myself, and I've been stuck there for 3 years alone. It's just not fair, I was so close to understand... then it all went boom. (Flashback ends) Philmac: So that's it. (Sighs) I'm sorry that I hide this from everyone. Gladion: I see Philmac: ...She gave me a promise, and I broke it. (Looking at his hands, closing his eyes and sheds his tears) Lillie: Philmac... ( Philmac: Hm? Lillie: - - - Gladion: How did you get out of the deserted planet? Philmac: I was captured by the Subspace Army. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Wait a minute, that's...! All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Magearna! (Back to the show) Lillie: Magearna Philmac: (Shocked in surprise) I don't believe it! - - - Philmac: I see one like that before! Gladion: You do? Philmac: Yeah, at the Azoth Kingdom. - - - - - Philmac: Okay, I won't tell anyone about Magearna... Just not yet. - - - (At the Pokemon School) Ash Ketchum: Kiawe: - - - - Professor Kukui: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hala: - - - - - - Philmac: - - - - - - - - - Philmac: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Talking in his mind) I had to admit, Lillie really is spirited... She kinda reminds me of Minerva... I really shouldn't said such mean thing to her back then... It's not that time yet... But maybe I should tell her... how I feel about her... - - - - - - - Emerl: Mark I got idea. Mark EVO: What is it sir? Emerl: We gonna upgrade his old sword and shield into new ones. - - - - - - Narrator: (Post end) (We see Philmac still feeling very upset after defeated by Primus Onslaught and Dark the Unknown.) Philmac: ... - - - Mark EVO: Follow me. (Later the heroes are inside the elevator taking them to the underground base) - - Mark EVO: Look at this. (They see a robot titan who looks like Godzilla) Cheetor: Jumping gyro what was that? Mark EVO: It's MechaGodzilla. Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Hiccup: It's amazing! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Emerl: Mark it is time. Mark EVO: Okay Emerl. Philmac! Philmac: Yes Mark. Mark EVO: Emerl got a surprise for you. Philmac: Okay, what is it? Emerl: I upgrade your old sword and shield into a brand new ultimate sword and shield. (He gave him new ultimate sword and new ultimate shield) Philmac: Whoa! Emerl: The ultimate sword and shield are hundred times stronger than Primus' weapons now Philmac. Philmac: Wow Emerl thank you. Mark EVO: Hey, consider that as thanks for saving us from Team Skull, Primus and Dark. And who knows, if you keep being positive, Then Emerl might get your powers back next. Philmac: ... Yeah, I guess. (All heroes are glad) Emerl: Once you're being good I'll give you new powers and new forms just for you. Philmac: New? Emerl: Yep, I'll give you new powers, new weapons, and new forms. As long you keep being good, and prove yourself courage, friendship, truthful, love, and unselfish and then I'll give you your new powers and your new form. Okay? Philmac: Okay! N.A.N.O.: What about his old powers? Emerl: The light form and his old powers are come back too, well his rage form is stolen by Primus Onslaught is now give to Dark the Unknown. Philmac: I see, he must've gave that to Dark... it's fine. My new and old powers will be all I need, including my light form, even thou I never use it yet... and my rage form is gone, I'll stick with my normal rage. Emerl: Sounds good Philmac. (Emerl and Philmac shake hands for agreement) (Mark EVO happy for Philmac) (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts